More Than Just Books
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: Today I went to the library again… to see her. I wish I had the courage to talk to her. She is so smart, however, and who am I? I am Viktor Krum. Who is Viktor Krum? Krum/Hermione


Summary: Viktor Krum in the library admiring Hermione while a few other girls admire him.

A/N: Another Harry Potter oneshot. Hope it is enjoyed! I exist to please! And you all exist to read and review!

hey ya'll.. this fic kinda sucked so I made it better!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today I went to the library again… to see her. She is so beautiful with that curly brown hair that cascades down her back in waves, and her deep chocolate brown eyes that light up every time she has a breakthrough on whatever homework assignment she is working on.

I wish I had the courage to talk to her. She is so smart, however, and who am I? I am Viktor Krum. Who is Viktor Krum? I am a famous Quidditch star. But that is all anyone knows about me. No one knows that I have a fondness for fried fish or that my favorite book is The Golden Compass. No, all that anyone cares about is that I'm famous and if I'll do a Wronski Feint at the next game.

She is different, however. She doesn't follow me around asking me for an autograph. She doesn't giggle and whisper, hoping I'll look her way. She is nothing like the other girls. She has intelligence and I feel as if I could talk to her, as if she'd understand and see me as a person with feelings instead of some Quidditch icon.

I settled myself into a corner with a stack of books I saw her reading last week and began to read. I hoped that by reading the same things she did if I ever had the courage to talk to her then we would have something to talk about.

_Although the Grindylo isn't the most dangerous of underwater creatures wary swimmers should be on aware for them whenever swimming in unfamiliar waters…_

Swimming… bathing suits… seeing that body with only two skimpy pieces of cloth cover the wonderful curves… what would they feel like? hmmm… no, stop it, Viktor, cannot let your mind wander down paths like that!

I glanced up at her again and saw she once again had her nose buried in a book. Her long, glossy hair was tumbling over her shoulders and into her face. She impatiently brushed it out of her face and I found myself imagining what I it would feel like to the touch. Probably soft and silky. I would lift it out of her eyes and kiss it. I would then run kisses down her jaw till I met her mouth. Her soft sweet mouth. And I would take her mouth in mine so completely…

Do not miss judge me. My mother raised me to be a perfect gentleman but I am male and at some points my hormones do get the better of me. I can control them, however. She is such a beauty that all thoughts leave my mind at the sight of her and my other brain sets to work.

All of a sudden she looked up and threw an annoyed glance at the book shelves a few rows down and then at me. I wonder what is bothering her and then I here it. Giggles. I was followed and found. I wish they would go away! Don't they see how they bother her!

I quickly glanced up in time to see two female heads poking out around the book cases. I recognize the blonde and brunette heads as belonging to two of my most annoying admirers. They follow me everywhere and there are only two places I can be rid of them for long; the ship and the loo.

As I wasn't in need to relieve myself and wasn't into spending much extra time in the loo that was out of the question.

Karkaroff was on the ship and I didn't need him nagging me or lecturing me on his purely dark and evil points of view. Even though he tried to hide it, everyone knows he is a deatheater. It is quite obvious that he sides with _him_. And spending almost all of his free time with the potions master hear doesn't help. Whatever his name is; Tape or Blake or something like that.

I returned my attention to _her_. She bent back down over her book for a few minutes, attempting to study with the annoying noise of those two girls giggling, before glancing up again. Before gathering her books and leaving the library in a truly beautiful huff, she shot me a thoroughly exasperated look.

Oh well. Better luck next time. Maybe by then I will have gathered up the courage to talk to her. I can face an opposing Quidditch team but am incapable of asking a girl on a date. Oh, the wonderful Viktor Krum.

I picked up the books and went back to the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you Teagan for pointing out that this was very short. I realized you were right and have expanded it slightly.

Now it is 11:04pm on a Sunday night so I a gonna say g'night.

Signing out,

xXblackheartzXx


End file.
